


Continuity Equation

by magdalyna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Mathematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalyna/pseuds/magdalyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia, math, and her plans for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuity Equation

**Author's Note:**

> Continuity Equation - the total amount (of the conserved quantity) inside any region can only change by the amount that passes in or out of the region through the boundary.
> 
> This is set sometime in Season 2 after Lydia wakes up but doesn't refer to any events in Season 2.

Lydia is not like most people. 

She has hair that is resistant to frizzing, skin that is slightly dry and thus not prone to acne, and when she solves an equation, balances number and reactions and all those squiggly Greek symbols, the world rights itself for her, opening like an oyster with a pearl inside. 

The numbers fall into place before her eyes, glittering like perfume bottles (SiO2 \+ Na2O+ CaO+ cheap aluminum), like polished pieces of jewels (carbon atoms) or like the sun (H+He mostly) on a clear day.

The beauty of it, the curve of epsilons and jagged lines of sigmas and the feather delicate brackets, holding everything safe.

She sees, the way people treat pretty girls and smart girls and girls who want things for themselves, and who don’t. It’s written in their eyes, their faces, practically over their heads, like a marquee of bile. Sees just who has it easier, which fight back tears in the girls’ restroom during lunch, sees who is graced to be beloved and feared. 

She makes herself simple, honed like a perfectly balanced camel spin. 

People are so simple. They are equations, and you only have to know how to solve for _x_ and _y_ and then of course Delta (change) to get what you want. 

Allison has no idea, what she does for other people. So they don’t ruin everything for her.

They are so blinded by their petty concerns, by the stars, by their fears; they can’t see with the perfect clarity she has the world around them, the symbols draped over leaves (C55H72O5N4Mg) like morning dew. 

She wants out of this little town, with its woodsy air and small minds and stars that blot out the numbers she can see so clearly. 

And the way out is to play their little game, and play it so well they don’t know what hit them when she leaves, leaves for good with blood on her tongue and gore under her claws and fire close behind her. 

The Argents (Ag) will suffer for what they did to her ( _him_ ) for keeps, this time.


End file.
